


The Shirt

by Tdreaming87



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: This is a short one inspired by Timothee Chalamet's recent photo of his backless bib/shirt.Armie's reaction to the bib/shirt
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Shirt

“What’s going on with this shirt?” I whisper in his ear as we pose for photographs. I think I’m feeling bare skin back there. “Are those straps?”  
He gives me his usual gorgeous, sheepish smile he has when he is up to something. I smile back at him because I know I felt a strap or two back there.  
“It’s a surprise for later.” He says and winks.  
Damnit. He’s making me my cock hard and he damn well knows it. Sometimes I hate him for doing this to me. And I hate myself for having these powerful feelings for him. How am I supposed to make it through the rest of this event if my cock is raging? I need to see what is happening under that jack as soon as possible. 

A few hours later….

“Well, this was a pretty fun night and a nice reunion with you.” He says as we stop in front of my hotel room door. “I’m exhausted though. I better head to my room and get some sleep.” He turns and begins to walk away.  
“No, you don’t.” I grab his arm and pull him back to me. I quickly unlock the door and push him inside. I use my body to pin him to the wall. I take his face in my hands and kiss him, hard. All the pent-up arousal I’ve felt all night is in this kiss.   
“Did you really think you were just going to walk away with me seeing what is happening under this jacket. You’ve been teasing me all night.”  
“Teasing you? I wouldn’t do that.”  
“You are absolutely a teasing little slut.” He laughs and reaches up to run his fingers through my hair. We kiss again, gently this time, like the lovers that we have become.   
I take his hand his and lead him to the bedroom. I take off my jacket and sit down on the bed.  
“Now, show me.” I almost growl. I need to see his skin. More then ever I need to see him.  
He is standing in front me and slowly takes of his jacket. The front of the shirt is loose and bib like. Clearly it is backless.   
“Turn around.” I command.   
He does and I’m faced with the sight of his gorgeous back with a collar around his shoulders and two black straps. I knew I felt those straps. The site is too much for me, my cock is hard and need fuck him. I stand up and move behind him. I put my finger in my mouth and run my wet index finger down his spine. It is my turn to tease him. He’s the one squirming now.   
I grab the straps and use them like a leash to lead him to the bed. I push him and his falls face down on to the bed. He’s not saying anything, but he does not resist me. I pull his pants down. I couldn’t be more surprised to find him wearing a red thong. I’m stunned. I could never have imagined him wearing something like. He rolls over and I see the thong is very lacey and small. It barely contains his now hard cock.   
“You don’t like it?” He says, biting his lip in a gesture of panic.  
“I’m just surprised.” I say and lay down beside him. “I didn’t know you were into is kind of thing.” Just when I think I have him figured out; he continues to surprise me.   
He shrugs. “It’s just something I’ve been trying.”   
“Well, I hope you continue to try things. For me.” I say and wrap my arms around him.   
“There is only you.” He says and nuzzles into my neck. At this moment I feel very content. 

It is only me. It is only him.


End file.
